Translated story: Birds and the bees
by My Grey Field
Summary: From Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR. I don't own anything. Anna hỏi Elsa con chim và con ong là gì. Hãy xem phản ứng của Elsa là gì :D
1. Chapter 1

Đó là một ngày thứ bảy bình thường với mọi người trong lâu đài ở Arendelle. Ừm, mọi người, trừ Anna. Anna đang ở trong phòng tranh, nằm dài trên chiếc ghế bành có bức tranh của hiệp sĩ Joan treo trên. Thường thì cô sẽ đi một chuyến xe kéo với Kristoff và Sven hoặc xây người tuyết cho Olaf có bạn, nhưng đáng buồn là những chuyện đó đã bị hủy. Kristoff và Sven đang đi thu hoạch băng ở xa, còn Olaf thì đang ở bên ngoài đi tìm cái đầu của mình. Theo đúng nghĩa đen. Anna ngồi dậy và nhìn qua cửa sổ để kiểm tra tiến độ của Olaf trong việc lấy lại cái đầu của mình, và khi cô đến, cô biết cậu người tuyết tội nghiệp chẳng có cơ may nào tìm ra nó. Cô muốn giúp nhưng cậu kiên quyết tự tìm. Anna bước trở lại ghế bành và nằm ngửa lên nó. Cô thở dài trước khi lún sâu vào chiếc ghế. Cô nhìn lên bức tranh của Joan."Ôi Joan ơi. Tớ chán quá. Tớ không biết làm gì cả và tớ không thể làm phiền Elsa vì chị ấy đang trong trạng thái "đọc say sưa" của mình trong thư viện." Rồi Anna giơ hai tay lên và nói với giọng biểu cảm."Joan, cứu tớ khỏi sự buồn chán trước khi tớ thành giống Elsa đi. Chán quá.*Thở dài* Cho tớ một tia hi vọng!" Như thể Joan trả lời lời cầu xin của cô, một quyển sách rơi khỏi cái giá đối diện chiếc ghế cô nằm. Và như thể cơ hội sẽ trượt đi khói cô trong một thời gian nhất định, Anna vội vàng bật khỏi ghế và chạy đến chỗ quyển sách đang nằm trên mặt đất. Anna nhặt quyển sách lên và phủi bụi, làm cô ho khù khụ. Sau khi dừng ho, cô nhìn quyển sách và nói với giọng phấn khích "Con chim và con ong? Có vẻ hay đấy."

_10 phút sau…_

"Kết thúc." Anna đóng quyển sách lại và đợi vài giây trước khi nói "Mình chẳng hiểu gì cả." Bỗng, cô ấy có một ý tưởng! "Có lẽ Elsa biết nó có nghĩa là gì. Yeah!" Rồi cô cầm quyển sách và hướng đến thư viện. Khi cô đến đó, cô thấy Elsa ngồi yên với một quyển sách trên tay. Bạn có thể nói là cô ấy đang chìm sâu vào nó. Đó là Elsa của bạn, cô luôn luôn tìm ra cách để "đọc say sưa" bất kì quyển sách nào cô động tới.

"Này Elsa?!" Anna nói, đánh bật cô chị của mình khỏi dòng cảm hứng. Elsa nhìn lên Anna và trả lời. "Hử? Chuyện gì vậy Anna?"

"Con chim và con ong là cái gì?" Anna nói lớn.

"C… Cái gì?" Elsa lắp bắp, đánh rơi quyển sách.

"Phải, em đọc quyển sách này tên là 'Con chim và con ong' và em không hiểu lắm. Nhưng biết chị là một con mọt sách lớn thế nào, nên em hi vọng chị có thể giúp em hiểu nó."

Mặt Elsa đỏ ửng lên và trông rất kì quặc. Rồi cô lắp bắp.

"Ừ-Ừm… C-Chị… ừm… e-em thấy đó… hử?!"

"Nào Elsa! Nói cho em! Nói cho em đi!"

"Chị… ừm… ờ - nói với Gerda ấy!"

Rồi Elsa nhanh chóng chạy đi, để lại Anna thắc mắc đằng sau. Anna nói không hề ngập ngừng "Được thôi. Em sẽ nói với Gerda." Rồi cô tiến đến nơi có lẽ Gerda đang ở đó.

"Này bác Gerda!"

"Vâng thưa công chúa?"

"Con chim và con ong là gì ạ?"

"A-Anna?! Cái gì làm cháu tìm đến bác vì điều đó?!"

"Elsa bảo cháu đến tìm bác."

"CÁI GÌ?"

Elsa nghe thấy điều này và nhanh chóng bước lên cầu thang. Ngay khi Elsa sắp lên hết cầu thang, cô nghe thấy tên cô được gọi.

"ELSA!"

Elsa nhăn mặt trong một giây rồi chậm rãi quay lại và chờ đợi hình phạt cho mình.


	2. Chapter 2

"ELSA!"

Elsa xấu hổ bước xuống hành lang, tiến đến bếp. Cô có thể nói cô thức sự không muốn đối diện với Gerda bây giờ, theo cái cách mà bác ấy gọi cô nhưng là một nữ hoàng, cô phải chịu trách nhiệm về hành động của mình. Ừm, vì một vài lí do, cô không dừng trách Anna về toàn bộ chuyện này.

Khi cô đến bếp, cô dừng lại khi thấy Anna bị Gerda phàn nàn.

"Thật tình Anna à, cái gì làm cháu đến chỗ bác vì một thứ như thế?"

Anna chỉ nhún vai và nói "Nhưng Elsa bảo cháu nói với bác. Có lẽ vì bác già hơn và hẳn bác có kinh nghiệm về nó."

"Ôi chúa ơi…" Gerda nói, tái mặt, trông như bác có thể ngất bất cứ lúc nào.

Bỗng nhiên, một điều gì đó khiến Anna nhìn lên và thấy Elsa đứng ở cửa ra vào.

"Elsa!" Anna reo lên và chạy đến với chị mình, làm Gerda cũng nhìn về phía cô.

Anna vòng tay quanh chị mình và nói "Em xin lỗi, Elsa!"

"Ổn thôi Anna." Elsa trả lời trong khi xoa đầu cô. Trước khi bất kì ai có cơ hội nói một cái gì đó, họ nghe thấy Gerda nuốt nước bọt. Hai chị em nhìn bác, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi bác trả lời. Bác già thở dài nặng nề.

"Elsa, bác nói chuyện riêng với cháu được không?" Gerda nói qua hàm răng nghiến lại.

Trước khi Elsa trả lời, cô bị kéo đi bởi Gerda, người nhanh chóng trả lời Anna bằng cách nói "Anna thân mến. Bọn bác sẽ quay lại ngay."

Không cần đợi Anna trả lời, hai người phi khỏi khu vực đó.

Anna bị bỏ lại, thắc mắc một phút, nhưng nhanh chóng gạt chuyện ấy đi và nói "Được thôi!". Rồi cô đi vào bếp.

* * *

Gerda và Elsa ra khỏi phòng và rẽ vào một góc. Gerda kiểm tra xem Anna có ở xung quanh hay không.

Khi bác đã chắc chắn rằng Anna không ở trong tầm mắt, bác nói khẽ và nghiêm khắc với Elsa. "Có lời giải thích nào cho ý nghĩa của chuyện này không?"

Elsa giả vờ như cô không biết Gerda đang nói về cái gì. "Của chuyện gì?"

Gerda nhìn Elsa với ánh mắt "Cháu biết bác đang nói cái gì mà" và Elsa nhìn lại với ánh mắt "Không cháu không biết bác đang nói về cái gì."

"Elsa. Bác muốn cháu nói cho Anna cái nó muốn biết."

Điều đó làm Elsa phải lên tiếng và xét theo vẻ mặt cô, Gerda biết cô sẽ là một người khó đối phó.

"C… Cái gì? Sao lại là cháu? Ai khác có thể nói cho em ấy được không? Bác có thể nói cho em ấy được không? Bố mẹ cháu đã bao giờ nói cho em ấy về cái này chưa? Bác nghĩ em ấy nên biết nó bây giờ sao?"

Gerda thở dài và đặt một bàn tay trấn an lên vai Elsa để nữ hoàng trẻ tuổi dừng mấy câu hỏi dài dằng dặc của mình.

"Elsa, cháu phải hiểu. Anna là một cô gái rất kì lạ và hiếu động nhưng nó vẫn là cô bé mười ba năm về trước. Nếu cô ấy thực sự muốn tìm hiểu về điều đó, còn người nào khác mà cô ấy có thể hỏi hơn chính chị gái mình được. Cháu nói cháu muốn tỏ ra có ích cho Anna phải không? Giờ là cơ hội của cháu."

* * *

Elsa nhìn Gerda, cô hoàn toàn không biết nói gì trước những điều bác già vừa nói và thứ duy nhất cô có thể nói là "Gerda…"

Gerda nở một nụ cười yêu thương với cô và nói "Và cứ coi đó là một hình phạt nhé."

Elsa bối rối "Một hình phạt? Cho cái gì?"

"Cho việc gửi em cháu đến chỗ bác về chủ đề đó." Gerda trả lời. "Sao cháu biết được trái tim tội nghiệp sẽ chịu nổi vẻ mặt của em nó khi bác giải thích điều này cho nó?" Bác nói một cách diễn cảm và đặt một tay lên tim mình để tăng hiệu ứng biểu cảm hơn nữa.

Elsa bắt đầu quýnh quáng xin lỗi. "Cháu xin lỗi Gerda. Cháu đã không nghĩ đến điều đó! Cháu chỉ làm thứ mà bất kì người…"

"A! A! A! Bác không muốn nghe nó." Gerda nói, chặn đứng lời Elsa trong khi vẫy một ngón tay với nữ hoàng trẻ tuổi. Rồi bác mỉm cười tinh quái "Chúc may mắn với cuộc trò chuyện Elsa."

"Gerda!" Elsa hét lên với bác già đang bước xuống hành lang. "Sao lại là cháu?" Elsa rên rỉ và cô bắt đầu bĩu môi.

"Sao cái gì cơ Elsa?"

* * *

Giật mình, Elsa xoay lại để thấy Anna đang ăn bánh pudding sô cô la.

"Anna!" Elsa cảnh giác kêu lên, rồi cô tự trượt chân và ngã đau điếng xuống sàn!

Anna cũng sốc. Cô chưa bao giờ thấy Elsa trượt chân trên chính băng của mình trước kia. Chị ấy quá giỏi về chuyện đó.

"Elsa! Chị ổn chứ?" Anna lo lắng nói.

"Chị ổn. Chị ổn. Chỉ hơi hậu đậu, thế thôi!" Elsa nói với một tiếng cười gượng gạo và cô tự đứng dậy. Rồi cô nhanh chóng gạt băng đi.

"Vậy chị cho rằng em muốn biết con chim và con ong là gì hả?" Elsa nói.

"Vâng thưa chị!" Anna nói một cách tự hào và cúi đầu với nữ hoàng. Elsa cười trước sự háo hức của cô em.

"Ừm. Em thấy đó. Con chim và con ong là khi một người đàn ông và một người đàn bà…"

"Ừ. Và?" Anna nói, cô bị cuốn hút bởi lời giải thích. Elsa thông cổ họng trước khi tiếp tục.

"Phát triển tình cảm dành cho nhau mà họ không hiểu lắm…"

"Rồi."

"Rồi một ngày, họ cùng đi vào phòng ngủ và…"

"Và?"

Elsa bắt đầu hơi đỏ mặt trước khi nói tiếp "Và họ làm… việc đó."

"Việc đó?"

"Ừ việc đó."

"Việc gì?"

"Chỉ việc đó thôi, Anna!"

"Ừ nhưng Elsa. Việc đó có thể là rất nhiều thứ như việc mà Gerda một lúc lại làm hay việc mà Kristoff và Sven làm cùng nhau."

"Ơ…" Elsa bị cắt ngang bởi ánh mắt van xin của cô em.

"Ôi xin hãy nói cho em đi Elsa." Anna có một ánh nhìn ngây thơ trong mắt. "Thôi nào Elsa. Chị biết chị không kháng cự được."

* * *

Đúng thế, Elsa không thể kháng cự cái nhìn đó dù cô có cố gắng thế nào. Đó là điểm yếu duy nhất mà Anna có lợi thế hơn kể từ khi họ còn nhỏ.

"Ờ…" Elsa ậm ừ và cố gắng nghĩ ra cái gì đó.

Cô nhìn xung quanh để tìm minh họa cho ý của cô. Rồi cô phát hiện một quả cam và một quả chuối trên bàn. "Ồ!" cô nói và chạy đến chỗ hai quả. "À được rồi. Nào - ừm - nhìn hai quả này."

"OK." Anna nói, không chắc về đích đến của việc này.

"Em thấy đó Anna - ừm - quả cam là người phụ nữ - và - ừm - người đàn ông là…"

"OK." Anna nói, trông có vẻ hiểu. "Vậy họ làm gì?"

Elsa cảm thấy mặt mình nóng lên. Cô không nghĩ mình sẽ tiến xa đến đây.

"Ờ - ừm- họ - ờ - A!"

Hai quả đóng băng trên tay cô lập tức và vỡ ra!

"Oa!" Anna thốt lên khi thấy những mảnh băng tí tẹo nổ ra khắp nơi. Elsa giờ cảm thấy hoàn toàn xấu hổ. Sao cô lại ngu ngốc đến thế khi để mất kiểm soát chỉ vì một thứ thật…

"Oa Elsa…" là tất cả những gì Anna có thể nói sau vụ nổ bất ngờ.

Elsa không lãng phí thời gian để xin lỗi cô em về những gì vừa xảy ra.

"Chị rất xin lỗi!" Elsa cuống quýt xin lỗi. "Đó không phải thứ chị đang cố…"

Anna chỉ bật cười ha hả làm nữ hoàng hơi bối rối.

"C-Có gì buồn cười?"

"Vì chị hành động thật buôn cười." Anna chỉ ra trong khi tiếp tục cười. Elsa cảm thấy rất xấu hổ bây giờ. Rồi cô cố gắng một cách tuyệt vọng để nói mà không lắp bắp. "Vậy em có hiểu chị đang nói gì không?"

"Có!"

"Em hiểu?" Elsa nói, sốc toàn tập. Cô còn không hiểu mình đang nói gì.

"Ừ hứ."

"Được rồi, vậy nói chị nghe."

"Người đàn ông và người đàn bà đó giống như hoa quả!" Anna nói một cách tự hào. Elsa chỉ có thể trố mắt ra. Đó thật sự là tất cả những gì Anna biết từ toàn bộ chuyện này? Cô muốn nói gì đó nhưng bỗng thấy mình cười phá lên.

"Có gì buồn cười Elsa?" Anna bối rối hỏi.

"Ồ. Không có gì đâu Anna. Em sẽ không hiểu đâu."

Anna cố gắng đọc khuôn mặt của chị mình, xem xem chị có giấu gì không. Khi cô không thể tìm thấy gì, cô mỉm cười với chị và ôm chầm lấy cô.

* * *

"Được rồi và cảm ơn Elsa vì đã nói cho em biết con chim và con ong là gì. Chị đúng là người chị Nữ Hoàng Tuyết tuyệt nhất em từng có."

Elsa mỉm cười trước những gì Anna nói. "Anna. Chị sẽ là người chị Nữ Hoàng Tuyết **duy nhất **em có."

"Ồ phải rồi. Em ngốc thật." Anna nói và gõ tay lên đầu.

"Em đúng về điều đó."

"Phải và Elsa, chị có thể ngừng đỏ mặt được rồi đấy."

"Cái gì? Chị đã đỏ mặt?" Elsa hét lên và lập tức đặt tay lên mặt.

"Ừ." Anna khúc khích.

"Kể từ lúc nào?"

"Khi chị bắt đầu giải thích 'việc đó' " Anna chỉ ra cho cô.

"Và em không nói gì?"

"Không."

"Tại sao?"

"Vì chị trông thật đáng yêu khi mặt chị trông như quả cà chua."

Elsa nhanh chóng quay đi để tránh cảm thấy xấu hổ hơn bởi cô em bé nhỏ. Anna mỉm cười và nói với Elsa.

"Hẹn gặp lại chị lát nữa Elsa và cảm ơn lần nữa."

"Không có gì Anna."

Anna chạy ra khỏi phòng và dọc hành lang. Khi Elsa biết cô ấy đã đi mất, cô thở phào nhẹ nhõm. "Giờ việc đó còn khó hơn việc làm Nữ hoàng của xứ này." Elsa nói, cô đến nhặt quyển sách bị rơi của cô lên. "Vậy mình đến đâu rồi?" Elsa nói khi cô ngồi xuống một cái ghế và bắt đầu lật qua mấy trang giấy của quyển sách.

* * *

Không gian yên lặng trong vài phút tươi đẹp cho đến khi…

"Này Elsa!" Anna đột nhiên kêu lớn.

"Ừ Anna?" Elsa nói cùng lúc cô dừng đọc và đánh rơi quyển sách lần nữa.

"Thủ dâm là gì?" Anna hét trả.

Mắt Elsa mở lớn và những vệt băng nhỏ bắt đầu hình thành trên trần nhà vì nỗi kinh hoang bất ngờ của cô! Cô lại bắt đầu lắp bắp và cảm thấy mình đỏ mặt một cách giận dữ.

"Thì - ừm - ờ…" Elsa bắt đầu vắt óc tìm câu trả lời. Cuối cùng, cô có một cách! "Hỏi Kai ấy!" cô nói.

Rồi, như thể được ra hiệu, Kai đi ngang qua và nói với Elsa mà không cần liếc một cái. "Tôi không nghĩ vậy thưa Nữ hoàng."

Elsa rên lên và cô đảo mắt. "Nhưng Kai! Tôi…"

"ELSA! NÓI CHO EM!"

Elsa nhìn lên và gào.

"SAO LẠI LÀ TÔI?"

* * *

Giọng của cô vang đi ngàn dặm, đến tới tận chỗ của Kristoff, Sven và Olaf, Ba người đang ở trên ngọn núi cao nhất ở rất xa Arendelle khi họ nghe thấy tiếng kêu. Nó làm Sven giật mình và suýt va phải Kristoff.

"Elsa đó hả?" Olaf hỏi Kristoff như thể đang đợi lời giải thích từ anh chàng leo núi.

"Phải, và có vẻ Anna muốn cô ấy nói về con chim và con ong." Kristoff nói như thể anh chắc đó là lí do Elsa hét lên.

Rồi anh thầm nói với chính mình "Mình xin lỗi nhưng phải nói là tốt hơn hết là cô ấy chứ không phải mình." Anh nhớ Anna đã hỏi anh về nó trước đây. Rất khó khăn cho anh để giải thích điều đó cho cô ấy mà không hành động như một thằng ngốc chính hiệu.

Một lúc trôi qua.

"Tôi không có chim… hay ong." Olaf bất thần nói.

Kristoff và Sven nhìn chú người tuyết trước khi phá ra cười.


	3. Chapter 3

Màn đêm nhanh chóng ngự trị trên Arendelle, Kristoff và Sven vừa thả Olaf lại trước khi họ trở về với đám thạch yêu. Họ vẫy chào nhau và mỗi người đi một ngả. Olaf yên lặng lẻn vào lâu đài mà không bị phát hiện bởi lính canh. Elsa bảo cậu rằng cậu không thể đến lâu đài vì vụ việc cậu đã gây ra khi vị vua của DunBroch đến thăm và khi ông ta nhìn thấy chú người tuyết biết nói, phản ứng của ông ta giống như mọi người khác, ông ta hét lên và đá văng đầu chú người tuyết tội nghiệp khỏi thân. Tuy nhiên, cậu hoàn toàn phớt lờ lời khuyên đó và đi thẳng vào. Khi cậu bước dọc hành lang, cậu thấy ánh sáng phát ra từ phòng Elsa. Tò mò và ồn ào, cậu mở cửa ra và thò đầu vào để xem thứ đang phát sáng. Cậu thấy Elsa đứng bên ngọn lửa. Cô cầm một quyển sách trên tay và cô nhìn nó với ánh mắt ghê tởm trước khi ném nó vào lửa!

"Vậy là giải quyết được một vấn đề cho mình." Elsa nói khẽ khi cô ngắm nhìn quyển sách cháy trong lò sưởi. Giờ cô không phải lo việc Anna hỏi cô thêm 'Chủ đề quải gở' nào nữa mà cô không muốn nói đến. Cô mỉm cười với ý nghĩ trong đầu mình.

"Elsa?" một giọng nhỏ xíu hỏi.

Elsa giật mình và cô đóng băng vị trí mình đứng. Cô quay lại và thấy chú người tuyết đứng ngay trước cửa. "Olaf? Cậu làm gì ở đây?"

Olaf để ý lớp băng dưới chân cô và bắt đầu quan tâm "Bạn ổn chứ?" Cậu hỏi và phớt lờ câu hỏi của cô.

"Ừ! Tôi ổn! Không có gì phải lo, ha ha!" Elsa quýnh quáng trả lời với một nụ cười gượng gạo trên mặt. Nhưng Olaf không thỏa mãn với câu trả lời. Cậu tiến đến đám lửa!

Cảnh giác, Elsa cảnh báo cậu "Olaf, dừng lại! Cậu sẽ tan chảy!"

Olaf hoàn toàn mặc kệ lời cảnh báo của cô và đứng trước ngọn lửa. Cậu đọc vài chữ chưa cháy trên quyển sách đang cháy.

"Con chim và con ong?" cậu đọc được.

Rồi cậu quay sang Elsa và hỏi "Sao bạn lại đốt quyển sách này?"

Elsa nhìn cậu rồi tức giận quay đầu đi để cậu không nhìn thấy cô đang đỏ mặt.

"Đây có phải là thứ làm bạn hét to thế không?" Olaf hỏi.

Elsa bị sốc! "Sao cậu b…?"

"Bạn let it go với tiếng hét của mình." Olaf vui vẻ chọc ghẹo.

"Ôi…" Giờ Elsa lại xấu hổ.

Olaf nhìn Elsa và mỉm cười "Vậy tôi không phải Anna nên bạn có thể nói với tôi phải không?"

Elsa cười trước sự tò mò của chú người tuyết nhưng vì một vài lí do, cô không thể không nói cho cậu.

Đứng lúc đó, Anna ra khỏi phòng để tìm nước uống. Khi cô băng qua phòng Elsa, cô nghe chị mình nói "Được rồi. Tôi sẽ nói cho cậu về con chim và con ong."

"Ồ, giờ chị ấy nói về điều đó." Anna bắt đầu nghe lén khi Elsa hít một hơi thật sâu trước khi giải thích.

* * *

"Cậu thấy đó Olaf. 'Con chim và con ong' là một cách tuyệt vời để mô tả sự cuốn hút giữa người đàn ông và người đàn bà khi họ vào phòng ngủ cùng nhau. Coi người đàn ông giống như con ong và người đàn bà giống như con chim. Việc của con ong là thu thập phấn hoa và vận chuyển nó, biểu thị cho thứ mà 'woohoo' của người đàn ông làm khi nó gặp 'mmhmm' của người đàn bà. Có rất nhiều câu chuyện mọi người dùng để miêu tả điều đó. Một là "Khi bạn phát hiện những quả trứng nhỏ xinh màu xanh biển trong tổ chim robin và tôi nói với bạn rằng bao bọc trong mỗi lớp vỏ là một chú chim robin non đang lớn lên, được giữ ấm bởi chim mẹ…" và có cái khác là "Thi thoảng gió là thứ thổi phấn hoa từ một cây đến cây khác, và thi thoảng ong là vật thu thập mật từ hoa. Khi chúng hút mật từ nhụy hoa thì một ít phấn dính vào thân và chân chúng và khi chúng đến một cây khác để tìm mật thì phấn rụng ra và phần của cây mẹ và cây bố kết hợp với nhau để hạt giống được nảy mầm." Việc này sớm làm họ có một em bé sau chín tháng."

Elsa hoàn thành tất cả trong một hơi.

* * *

Olaf hoàn toàn bị thổi bay bởi thông tin đầy bất ngờ này! Mắt cậu mở to và Elsa cảm thấy mặt mình đỏ lên. Giờ cô bắt đầu hối hận vì đã nói cho chú người tuyết. Olaf nhìn Elsa và chớp mắt "Elsa? Sao mặt bạn đỏ thế?"

"Hả?" Elsa bị kéo lại bởi lời này. Cô không ngờ Olaf sẽ hỏi một cái gì đó quá nhanh chóng như vậy đặc biệt là sau những gì cô vừa nói với cậu.

"Cậu không nhớ tôi vừa nói gì ư?" Elsa hỏi, hoàn toàn kinh ngạc.

"Không!" Olaf trả lời một cách thản nhiên với một nụ cười trên mặt.

Elsa cảm thấy gánh nặng được nhấc khỏi mình và khẽ cười khúc khích "Ôi Olaf. Cậu thật hết thuốc chữa!"

Nhưng thật không may, điều này không ứng với Anna!

* * *

Anna không thể tin nổi! "Và giờ đó có nghĩa là một con chim và một con ong làm quen với nhau hơn nữa." Anna nghĩ với chính mình. Cô thực sự bị sốc nặng bởi lời giải thích này đến mức cô không biết mình đang vô tình đi vào phòng. Cả Olaf và Elsa nhanh chóng quay đầu lại với biểu hiện ngạc nhiên và họ đồng thanh "Anna?"

Anna không nói gì cũng không di chuyển gì khỏi vị trí của mình. Mắt cô mở to và mồm cô há hốc. Điều này làm Elsa rất quan tâm, và băng giá lại đóng xung quanh các bức tường.

"Anna? Em ổn chứ?" Elsa sợ sệt hỏi và tiến lại gần cô em.

Cuối cùng, Anna lắp bắp "Đ-Đó l-là ý ng-nghĩa của nó s-sao?"

"Ý em là sao An…" Đó là khi Elsa hớp hơi và cô đi đến phát hiện "Ôi trời ơi! Anna, lẽ nào…"

Elsa không thể kết thúc câu nói vì Anna bỗng ngất xỉu và ngã xuống.

"Em ấy đã nghe thấy!" Elsa kêu lớn.

"Ôi không! Anna!" Olaf cũng hô to. Cậu muốn giúp Anna bằng một cách khả thi, nhưng làm thế nào? Cậu nhìn lên đám mây nhỏ đang thả những bông tuyết bé xíu. Rồi cậu có một ý tưởng!

"Đây Anna! Tôi có đám mây đây!"

Ngay khi cậu nhấc đám mây ra, cậu bắt đầu tan chảy liên tục! Elsa nhanh tay đặt nó lại lên đầu cậu. Olaf cười khúc khích với chính mình.

"Ý nghĩ thứ hai. Tôi sẽ lấy lại."


	4. Chapter 4

Anna không bao giờ được như trước sau khi cô nghe những gì Elsa nói với Olaf đêm đó. Giờ nó làm cô ấy như một thây ma theo cái cách mà cô hành động ngày hôm sau. Sự việc như thế này.

**Vào bữa sáng**

"Và rồi tôi nói 'Tôi không có sọ hay xương' " Olaf nói đùa, làm mọi người cười ầm lên. Ngoại trừ Anna, người trông vẫn như cô vừa thấy một con ma nhưng không ai để ý. "Ôi trời với một người tuyết, hẳn cậu biết cách giúp người khác giải trí." Gerda khen làm Olaf cười khúc khích. "Thì Elsa tạo ra tôi nên chắc điều đó làm tôi ngầu hơn băng." Olaf chớp mắt với Gerda và Kai. "Không đời nào Olaf. Tôi ngầu nhất vì cái lạnh không làm phiền được tôi." Elsa cãi. "Ừ, Elsa, nhưng bạn chỉ cần học cách let it go." Olaf chọc cô, làm Kai và Gerda phá ra cười. Elsa bĩu môi và khoanh tay lại. "Tôi phải công nhận rằng nó khá buồn cười, phải không Anna?" Elsa nói và nhìn sang cô em, người vẫn không đụng đến thức ăn tí nào hay tạo ra một tiếng động. "Anna?" Cô gọi lần nữa, lần này làm tất cả mọi người chú ý. Vẫn không có phản ứng gì.

"Có lẽ cô ấy không biết nói thế nào." Olaf chỉ ra cho họ. Mọi người chỉ nhìn cậu.

* * *

**Với Kristoff**

Elsa cảm thấy hơi lo khi Anna chẳng nói gì trong bữa sáng. Hi vọng, bạn trai Anna, Kristoff, sẽ tìm ra cách để giúp cô ấy trở lại như cũ. Elsa nói với Kristoff kế hoạch của cô và cậu đồng ý vì sự an lành của Anna. Khi mọi người tụ tập, Elsa thông báo một cách tự hào "Được rồi mọi người! Chúng ta sẽ chơi đấu bóng tuyết!"

Mọi người đều hò reo phấn khích. Tất nhiên ngoại trừ Anna. Người chơi nhanh chóng vào vị trí với một nắm đầy tuyết trong tay. Elsa và Kristoff chú ý rằng Anna chỉ trong tầm nhìn. Họ nhìn nhau và gật đầu.

"Ha ha! Ngẩng đầu lên Anna!" Elsa cảnh báo trong khi Kristoff cầm một quả bóng tuyết sẵn sàng trong tay.

"Chuẩn bị này!" Kristoff reo và anh ném quả bóng tuyết hết sức về phía cô. Anna tập trung bình thường vào quả bóng tuyết đang tiến tới chỗ cô. Kristoff và Elsa chờ xem cô ấy sẽ làm gì.

SPLAT.

Quả bóng tuyết đập vào mặt Anna! Anna chẳng nói cũng chẳng làm gì có thể coi là giống Anna. Thì, cô có rớt bịch xuống đất với đôi mắt trố ra! Elsa và Kristoff trao đổi những ánh mắt quan tâm với nhau. "Ừm, đó có thể xét là giống Anna rồi phải không?' Kristoff chỉ ra cho cô.

Được rồi, giờ thì Elsa đã lo lắng.

* * *

Hành động của Anna còn tệ hơn khi họ đang trong một buổi gặp mặt. Các vị vua và nữ hoàng đều tụ tập lại để đề xuất một thỏa thuận làm đất nước họ giàu mạnh lên.

"Vậy tôi tin rằng chùng ta đã đạt được sự đồng thuận chứ, thưa Nữ hoàng?" một vị vua hỏi, sẵn sàng cho câu trả lời.

Elsa gật đầu và cô chuẩn bị khẳng định điều đó. "Phải. Tôi và người em gái đáng kính của tôi đồng ý với…"

"THỦ DÂM!" Anna bất ngờ hét lên! Mắt Elsa mở to vì sốc và mọi người trao đổi với nhau những ánh mắt lúng túng và bối rối trước khi quay lại nhìn công chúa.

Anna im lặng cho phép mình ra khỏi cửa. Sự chú ý của mọi người chuyển từ Anna thẳng sang Elsa.

Elsa hơi thu mình lại trước những cái nhìn và băng bắt đầu đóng lên sàn một ít nhưng cô nhanh chóng lấy lại tự chủ. Rồi cô lịch sự đứng dậy và cúi chào các vị vua và nữ hoàng và nói "Xin lỗi về điều đó. Chờ tôi một chút." Rồi cô đi ra cửa.

Khi cô ra khỏi cửa, cô thấy Anna nhìn trống rỗng về phía trước. Elsa không thể không thấy Anna đang hành động thật đáng sợ nhưng không để điều đó ngăn cản cô tiến tới với em mình. Khi cô đối mặt với cô em, Elsa thở dài trước khi nói "Coi này Anna. Chị đoán em muốn chị giải thích thủ dâm phải không?" Elsa hít một hơi thật sâu trước khi bắt đầu "Thì, đó là khi…"

Anna nhanh chóng trở lại thực tại và cắt ngang Elsa. "A a a! Em không muốn nghe điều đó Elsa! Không nghe đâu! Em xin lỗi vì đã nghe trộm cuộc trò chuyện của chị với Olaf và em ước gì em chưa bao giờ đem chủ đề đó ra! Cũng không cả quyển sách!" Cô bất ngờ thú nhận rồi chạy đi khỏi chị mình.

Elsa bị bỏ lại với ánh mắt bối rối nhưng rồi chuyển thành ánh nhìn thư giãn khi cô hiểu ra Anna đang nói về cái gì. "Mình đoán em ấy biết rồi. VIệc của mình đã xong." Cô mỉm cười, và Olaf bỗng xuất hiện với vẻ mặt thắc mắc. Elsa để ý thấy điều này và hỏi "Chuyện gì vậy Olaf?"

Olaf nhìn cô và nói "Elsa? Cái gì là tin…"

Mắt Elsa mở to. Olaf không cần hoàn thành câu nói của mình vì cô đã biết cậu định nói gì. Rồi cô nhìn lên trời và hét "KHÔNG!"


End file.
